Gamindustri Clash PROLOGUE
by N.kirby
Summary: Taking place after Tournament Royale, Blanc and Noire decide it's best for the Smashers and All-Stars to fight… But Vert, the Microsoft CPU, wishes to get involved also with her own crossover? With both Xbox and Windows games? (Only the prologue and fighter-cast! I'm having surgery in a week, so I'm taking a break from writing. Also added the cover image, featuring Vert)
1. The Beginning of the End

**Gamindustri Clash**

**Prologue / Sneak Peek**

"Are you sure you want us to go through with this? I understand you even wished to grab Ichigo and many older characters for this, but…" Master Chief took a step back. "Just wondering, I'm going to assume you don't want Orchid out there?"

She shook her head. "No. And I need Jago's company... You mean that I should send someone from Killer Instinct, right?" There was silence. "Alright. Who better than that alien?" That idea made him flinch, and take another step back.

Not wishing to question his mistress, he used the communicator. "Someone bring Glacius up here. Vert's orders." No one had to even do anything, a puddle made it's way into the room, taking form of a humanoid creature. He looked at the crowd around himself.

There was Master Chief, who'm he was used to.

An anthropomorphic orange cat, and brown bear with a red bird.

Four girls. One dark-haired with a red dress and ribbon in her hair, one with bright red hair and a blue outfit, one with cat ears and coated with pink, and the notably most unusual was the child with twin braids with her eyes closed.

Two men. One who was unusually twitchy and on the brink of insanity, one wearing spy-gear and night-vision goggles.

Then there was a young boy as well. "I suppose you all are wondering why I brought you here. Even if I broke off with some of you." Her eyes nearly made contact with the squirrel. "But… We are in a desperate situation. And I needed help, so I chose from the best of you."

"Lemme guess, you're going to try and pit us against the Smashers and All-Stars? There's no other reason to bring that kid from Ghoulies into this."

"Kazooie! Sorry about that Cooper!" The bear yelled at his fowl friend who's name was now given. The boy flinched from the comment, trying his best to not respond.

Vert chuckled simply. "Well, it's partially true. Blanc and Noire were bickering as always... So I asked them what was going on, and while it wasn't as interesting as online gaming, they wish to pit their favorites against each other… I figured it was only logical that I request to join them."

"Aaaand you don't have enough characters, so I bet they have to cut down too."

"Kazooie!"

"Aw c'mon Banjo! Why else would these guys be here? We don't even know half of these people! Some of these looks like they're from PC games!"

"I promise to make it worth your while, if we win… I'll take you to R-18 Island! Well, except for Ichigo and Mado I suppose, they're still young." Everyone wasn't sure how to comprehend that, Reimu rolled his eyes. The girl in blue, known as Kasumi, was actually rather interested in the idea.

The shrine maiden began mumbling to herself. "Is she going to ignore the fact those in the Dark Souls and Skyrim realms are still fighting with each other? Or does she know and choose to disregard it?" Her statement went ignored. "Fine. I'll just tell the dragonborn myself… Frinnia had been wondering about the All-Stars, and if they've associated with the enemies of her world. Plus I'm sure Baldur and Sho wanna know this."

Fisher raised his head. "I'm surprised to know she didn't wish to join in those battles. Perhaps they strike her as too ridiculous?" Reimu nodded softly. "We gotta make sure that she won't betray us then. Even if a majority are multiplatforms at times." The spy directed toward himself, Sho, and Kasumi.

* * *

"If we beat Noire and that foolish Vert, I promise one thing you would all like." Blanc softly spoke to her subjects at the large table. "I shall write a full-blown manga series for Smash Bros. And allow you three to enter."

Her eyes were directed at a brown-haired woman in blue armor, a girl with red hair in a ponytail, and an armadillo in western clothes. Everyone began clapping at the deal from the short girl in white. "A wonderful proposal, Blanc. I think we would all enjoy a comic-series dedicated to us!" Princess Peach said, raising her cup of tea.

Something did not sit right with one of the Smashers though. The young man in a green tunic and blond hair, Link. He wasn't the kind to speak out to others, as no one really understood him other than Ness and Pokemon Trainer Red. And his worries were confirmed when the Princess Zelda busted the doors open.

"_Lady Blanc!_ Something terrible has happened!" All attention was turned to her. "On the top of the Arbiter's Grounds, someone had stolen the Mirror of Twilight!" Blanc's eyes didn't even change from hearing that. The woman in armor however, flinched at the idea of that.

Putting down her hot chocolate, Blanc just sighed. "So?… It's just the Mirror of Twilight. It's useless in it's current state: broken, Thanks to Midna. Whoever took it is going to be mildly disappointed, because no matter what's done, you cannot repair it." Not wishing to argue with the goddess, Zelda sighed and took a seat. "I'm also unfortunate to inform that I cannot allow some to go into the battles. Bowser needs to care for the Koopalings, Ice Climbers are currently climbing around Lowee... And I can't allow Ganondorf to be in a ten-foot radius of the basilicom ever since New Years."

* * *

"Wha?! Someone did that?! No way!… You mean it? I'm really sorry James, but I don't know who would've taken Primeval! I'm busy right now!… You're _WHAT?!_ No-no-no-no-noooooooo! Do not send Minion up here! We'll find him, alright?!" The All-Stars stared at their goddess, completely puzzled by what was going on.

There was a new character none of them except Heihachi recognized. A knight with a silver helmet, and an unusual tunic that had a faced Sun. "Who's the new guy? I never saw him come in with a rival or anything like Crash. Is he for Jeanne? Because I doubt he's with Aguacate..." Ratchet whispered to Nathan Drake, who shrugged.

Finally Noire hung up, groaning. "Okay All-Stars… I know that you are upset with me ever since the Tournament events... Some were even so mad to the point where they temporarily left. I won't give out names as to who! But I'm sure looking around, you can tell!" They took a quick look-around... Raiden was not there anymore, and everyone knew why Evil Cole left, and Sweet Tooth seemed to be absent. "Kane is just late I'm sure. But you may notice that Jack is no longer with us. He returned to Lowee with Snake. He wasn't bluffing after all."

After a moment of silence, Noire proceeded to speak "I am here to tell you about a new upcoming battle with the other nations... Kratos, can you do me a favor and possibly find your rival? We'll give you the details of it, I promise." Getting out of his chair, the Ghost of Sparta began searching for Sweet Tooth.

* * *

Just a bit outside of Lastation, a little girl was found. "Hey! Did someone lose their kid here?!" The clown yelled out. Partially disgruntled, but thrilled. He actually wanted to keep the child that was found. She seemed to be a toddler, red dress, lightly-blonde hair with a side-ponytail. "Maybe she's Pupul's... Oh man! That would be great!" Sweet Tooth laughed.

It was a hot Spring day, and it seemed as if the girl was getting a sunburn. "Geez! She's pale! Sun would do her good, buuuut… I'm not feeling terribly evil today!~" Just as Needles was about to go back to the basilicom, Kratos blocked his way, glaring. "Oh! Hello cupcake!" He said, trying to fake a smile under his mask.

Kratos looked at him, then the child, then him again. "Kane, you better not tell me that you kidnapped that little girl! Or I swear I will-" Sweet Tooth slapped his hands against the warrior's mouth, trying to shush him. "… For your sake, she better be sleeping, knowing you. Do you know where her guardians are?"

Shaking his head and shoving Kratos to the side, Sweet Tooth went on without him. "Dunno about you! But I'm gonna bother Pupul with this kid! Then afterwards give it some nice clothes maybe! Oh man, last time I had children!… I killed them, but they belonged to Marcus! And not the Tooth!" He cackled softly.

"This is no time to be laughing, Kane. Noire has held an important meeting… About the Console Wars." Sweet Tooth felt his attention grabbed. "It's starting again now that the PS4 and Xbox-One are out…"

* * *

**_Mario(Super Mario) vs. Reimu(Touhou Project)_**

**Connection:** Main characters clad in red, viewed as cruel to enemies/mooks by fans/comics, early games known for extreme difficulty._(SMB1/Lost Levels for Mario, TH1:Highly Responsive to Prayers and TH6:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil for Reimu)_

**_Luigi(Super Mario) vs. Cooper(Grabbed by the Ghoulies)_**

**Connection: **Both characters ran through a haunted area to save their friend, games were down-rated at the time, but gained higher ratings over time.

**_Link(Legend of Zelda) vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque(MediEvil)_**

**Connection: **Both are knights who have died_(Link dies in any timeline, Sir Daniel died before the game's events)_, sword/shield wielders, had to go back in time to save something._(OoT Link stops Ganondorf by going back, Dan saves Kiya from dying by going back)_

**_Kirby(Kirby) vs. Sackboy(LittleBigPlanet)_**

**Connection: **Both are cute/cuddly alien characters from an unusual planet, have fought dark antagonists made of negative emotions_(Zero/Zero-Two for Kirby, Negativitron for Sackboy)_, have costumes based off of other characters, both do not speak.

**_Samus Aran(Metroid) vs. Colonel Radec(Killzone)_**

**Connection:** Both use gun/plasma based attacks, dislike showing their face_(?)_ take place in the galaxy/future with different planets… But also opposites. Samus is a female heroine, Radec is a male villain.

**_Solid Snake(Metal Gear Solid) vs. Sam Fisher(Splinter Cell)_**

**Connection:** Both Metal Gear Solid and Splinter Cell are stealth focused, have aged in their games, and both of them have… An interesting-to-look-at physique.

**_Ness(Earthbound/Mother 2) vs. Madotsuki(Yume Nikki)_**

**Connection:** Both come from RPGs, focus on collection of items_(Melodies for Ness, Effects for Madotsuki)_, silent protagonists who seem to be young, portions take place in dream-worlds, have traumatized/frightened players... The most notably even being paired in fan-works, Giygas and Uboa._(Yume Nikki is sometimes even called, "Earthbound x Silent Hill")_

**_Fox McCloud(Starfox) vs. Sly (Sly Cooper)_**

**Connection:** Both are anthropomorphic animals, love interest is a female fox that turns on them_(Krystal for Fox, Carmelita for Sly)_, rely on friends_(Falco & Slippy for Fox, Bentley & Murray for Sly)_

**_Mewtwo(Pokemon) vs. Glacius(Killer Instinct)_**

**Connection:** Both have been involved with corporations_(Team Rocket/Cinnabar Lab for Mewtwo, Ultratech for Glacius)_, used for fighting, and got their own freedom. Also opposites. Mewtwo hates humans who had tried to use them and wishes for their death, Glacius wishes to help humans despite being an alien.

**_Pit(Kid Icarus) vs. Frinnia(Skyrim)_**

**Connection:** Roleplaying element protagonists, based around fantasy/mythology worlds, have two endings, rely on a variety of weapons/powers.

**_Marth(Fire Emblem) vs. Dart Feld(Legend of Dragoon)_**

**Connection:** Both have been considered JRPG rival of the highly popular Final Fantasy series.

**_Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic) vs. Crash Bandicoot(Crash)_**

**Connection:** Both are anthropomorphic animals that are highly deformed/cartoony, roll/spin for their attacks(MAD even makes fun of this), have had a heavily down-hill at one point, have had racing games(to compete with Mario Kart), and are highly iconic.

**_Rock(Mega Man) vs. Baldur(Too Human)_**

**Connection:** Both protagonists focus on destroying other robots. While Rock/Mega Man does it to defeat Dr. Wily and keep Robot Masters from hurting people, machines are entirely bent on human destruction in _"Too Human"_.

**_Arle Nadja(Madou Monogatari/Puyo Puyo) vs. Pupuru(Sei Madou/Sorcery Saga)_**

**Connection:** Madou Monogatari was done by Compile, Sei Madou/Sorcery Saga was done by Compile HEART. Both are a sorceress with cute curry-loving animal partners that are pursued by the devil, a more mature woman, and a dark wizard… (Pupuru and Kuu are ENTIRELY based off of Arle and Carbuncle, along with other characters in Sorcery Saga being expies of original Madou)

**_Kratos(God of War) vs. Master Chief(Halo)_**

**Connection:** Spartans. Also the mature-looking icon/mascot for a console. Nothing else really that I can think of.

**_Sweet Tooth(Twisted Metal) vs. Jack Walters(Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth)_**

**Connection:** Both have been tossed into a mental Asylum_(Sweet Tooth in TM:Black, Jack at the prologue/epilogue)_, have killed themselves_(Kane died in 2012 by his own wish, Jack hanged himself)_, were the cause of a family's demise_(Kane murdered his own, Jack let out a monster of a mother that killed her own daughter)_, both games have been known for surreal horror and violence.

**_Scorpion(Mortal Kombat) vs. Kasumi(Dead or Alive)_**

**Connection:** Both are from controversial fighting games_(MK for violence, DoA for sexual fan-service)_, both are ninjas, the most well-known characters in their own games, and the second most popular/their enemies are ninjas as well._(Sub-Zero for Scorpion, Ayane for Kasumi)_

**_Jak & Daxter(Jak) vs. Banjo & Kazooie(Banjo-Kazooie)_**

**Connection:** Both protagonists have a loudmouth partner that gets them into trouble… Both have also crossed over with other games._(Jak & Daxter with Ratchet & Clank and Sly Cooper in "PS Move Heroes", Banjo with Conker and Diddy Kong in "Diddy Kong Racing")_

**_Ratchet & Clank(Ratchet & Clank) vs. Blinx(Blinx the Time Sweeper)_**

**Connection:** Both are feline-like protagonists that involve saving the space and time, rely on various strange weapons... But also a huge difference. Ratchet & Clank is one of the most notable games and has a large amount of sequels/spin-offs, Blinx has only had two games that were unnoticed mostly_._

**_Donte(DmC) vs. Sho(Crimson Sea)_**

**Connection:** They're more opposites than similar. Both are action-game heroes that appear rather "badass". But while Donte is cocky/smug, Sho is actually sweet… Kind-hearted… And courageous. Both characters also had a shift with their games. DMC started out for the PS2, then went multiplatform. Crimson Sea started for the Xbox, but the sequel was for PS2.

**_Toro Inoue(Together Anywhere!) vs. Ichigo(C.A.T.)_**

**Connection:** Incredibly cute cat protagonists that are barely known outside of Japan, since their games are JP exclusive… Except that C.A.T. isn't well-known in Japan that much at times either, as opposed to Doko Demo Issyo.

* * *

**((The sequel to Tournament Royale... A SSB x PSAS crossover, with Microsoft tossed in.**

**For the record, the Smashers/All-Stars without a rival/foe are still in this story!… Except the following who are out of this story:**

**• Mr. Grimm and Neptune/Purple Heart, on their honeymoon. :T**

**• Blanc already stated that Ice Climbers, Bowser, and Ganondorf would not be present.**

**• R.O.B. and Wolf. Not that anyone would notice. _Thankfully_ Arle Nadja, Dillon, and Lip(Panel de Pon) took their place.**

**• Doctor Nefarious went back to doing evil. Expected of him.**

**But who knows? Maybe a reference to some of them will be made~ This is just the prologue after all! The whole story will most likely appear when my surgery is done with…**

**Edit: Holy hell, mistakes galore! Fixed them, I'm really sorry!))**


	2. Cast (Fighters only)

**Gamindustri Clash**

**Fighters**

**Mario**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 35~40

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Donkey Kong _(Arcade/multiple consoles, 1981)_, Mario Bros. _(Arcade/NES, 1983)_

**Bio:** The most iconic character in all of Gamindustri is a kind-hearted plumber and his brother Luigi! He had gone on nearly more than fifty adventures, most which involved Bowser or rescuing his beloved Princess Peach. Originally, he had been a rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, but ever since Brawl, they have been learning to put differences aside and team up!

* * *

**Luigi**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 32~37

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Mario Bros._ (Arcade/NES, 1983)_

**Bio:** The cowardly green-cladded younger brother of Mario… Most have trouble telling which one is the older brother at first glance! Being taller, more slippery/fast, and able to jump higher has both it's advantages or disadvantages. If all else fails, Luigi uses the Poltergust to suck up his enemies or blow-torch them!

* * *

**Link**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17~21

******Side:** Lowee/Nintendo**  
**

**Origin:** Legend of Zelda _(NES, 1986)_, Twilight Princess _(GC/Wii, 2006)_

**Bio:** After his adventures in Hyrule and Brawl, Link simply wanted to relax with Ilia in Ordon Village… But it seems he cannot have that, now that Blanc chose him to be in the next game and with the new **_"Console Wars"_** emerging. He never complains however(and can't anyway), as Link takes the Master Sword in hand once more to set off on a new adventure!

* * *

**Kirby**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 5~12

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Kirby's Dreamland _(Gameboy, 1992)_

**Bio:** The adorable pink ball who sucks up his enemies, shoots them back, or copies abilities! He can befriend nearly anyone in Planet Popstar and Lowee! Even his rivals, King Dedede and Meta-Knight, show no complete animosity toward him as opposed to Mario's own enemies… Also great friends with Jigglypuff, another cute pink and puffy creature.

* * *

**Kratos**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 40~50

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** God of War _(PS2, 2005)_

**Bio:** Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant. At first he greatly detested being around a majority of the All-Stars, but warmed up to them more as they were nice to him.(mainly Sackboy) Eventually, he ended up seeing most of them as family members along with Scorpion, as they both greatly miss their own...

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 35~47

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Twisted Metal_ (PS1, 1995)_

**Bio:** Needles Kane, AKA Sweet Tooth is the psychotic killer-clown in an ice-cream truck who loves to taunt his rival, Kratos. He had killed the family of his alter-ego, Marcus Kane, but yet does not have the heart to murder the All-Stars, as they are too _"entertaining"_... He seems to have found a strange girl at the start of the story, and oddly enough wants to keep her _as his own child._

* * *

**Sackboy**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ? (Same as Kirby?)

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** LittleBigPlanet _(PS3, 2008)_

**Bio:** A small and cuddly creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create, Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious PopIt, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. He does nearly anything for the fellow All-Stars, who he views as a very close family.

* * *

**Toro Inoue**

**Gender:** Male (?)

**Age:** ?

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Together Anywhere!_ (PS1, 1999)_

**Bio:** Adopted by a kindly sushi store owner, this once-abandoned cat is on a quest to become more human. Toro has the ability to assume any of a variety of roles instantly, adapting as the situation requires. Joining his fellow Playstation All-Stars and his best friend Kuro, he is interested in meeting those outside of Lastation!

* * *

**Master Chief**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 30~40

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Halo _(Xbox, 2001)_

**Bio:** John-117 "Master Chief" is one of the last SPARTAN-II super-soldiers still in active service. He is a man of few words, only speaking every now and then to others. The few times he actually does excessively talk is to his Mistress Vert, greatly disliking when one points out her flaws... Needless to say, both he and Chika(oracle of Leanbox) are the biggest suck-ups to her.

* * *

**Reimu Hakurei**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14~16

**Cup:** B

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Touhou Project: Highly Responsive to Prayers _(PC-98, 1996)_, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil _(Windows, 2002)_

**Bio:** The miko of the Hakurei Shrine, and currently the last descendent of her clan. She treats everyone the same. However, since her job is youkai-hunting, she acts particularly strict with youkai, but she doesn't really care much about humans or youkai... Although she can be often grouchy and cold-hearted to those at first glance, she is actually emotional and alone on the inside.(a tsundere?)

* * *

**Banjo**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17~23

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Diddy Kong Racing _(N64, 1996)_, Banjo-Kazooie_ (N64, 1998)_, Nuts & Bolts _(Xbox 360, 2008)_

**Bio:** Formally good friends with Diddy Kong(have separated from) and Conker(fired and left into a depressed/drunken mess), Banjo and his pal Kazooie have trust issues toward Vert ever since Nuts & Bolts. But they continue to do what they do best no matter what! Go on adventures, run into trouble, and be the same inseparable duo!

* * *

**Jack Walters**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 35~45

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Call of Cthulhu Dark Corner of the Earth _(Xbox/Windows, 2005)_

**Bio:** After the fight with Mother Hydra and the cult, detective Jack Walters went mentally insane. Thrown into the Arkham Asylum, he **_hanged himself_** in his own prison, tormented with the _death of a little girl_. However, Vert brought him back. He was already tormented in life, but the goddess promised him sanity so he could help her.

* * *

**Samus Aran**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 23~30

**Cup:** E

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Metroid _(NES, 1986)_

**Bio:** Behind the heavy armor of this strong bounty hunter, Samus is actually_ a beautiful woman_. After the death of her parents, Samus was infused with Chozo DNA to give her a strong resistance to foreign environments. Her skills and sense of justice is what keeps the galaxy safe from any form of threats. Whether it be Metroids, Mother Brain, or Ridley... However, she hates removing her armor unless it is greatly necessary, as it attracts unwanted attention.

* * *

**Fox McCloud**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 20~28

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Starfox _(SNES, 1993)_

**Bio:** When his father James McCloud died, Fox became leader of the Starfox team, who stops any threats in the Lylat System or the entire galaxy. While his friends Falco, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal are _not_ the most useful in battling foes… Fox relies on his friends anyway for any form of assistance, and is more than willing to protect them.

* * *

**Mewtwo**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ?

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Pokemon _(Gameboy, 1996)_

**Bio:** Cloned from the DNA of Mew who was discovered in _Guyana, South America_, scientists created the strongest Pokemon in Cinnabar Labs. It was to be used by Team Rocket leader Giovanni, but the genetically created monster fought back and escaped to Cerulean Cave. Once he was defeated by _Champion Red_, he ran away to the Kalos Region with a bitter hatred for humans... Where an unusual power allows him, Charizard, Lucario to transform.

* * *

**Sly**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 20~28

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Sly Cooper _(PS2, 2002)_

**Bio:** Descending from a line of thieves which goes back centuries, Sly continues the tradition with grace and style. With the help of his friends Bentley and Murray, the raccoon has infiltrated even the most heavily fortified locations while making away with treasures thought impossible to steal. This easily led to his rivalry with Nathan Drake, who has very similar interests.

* * *

**Ratchet**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17~22

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Ratchet & Clank _(PS2, 2002)_

**Bio:** Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, this mechanic and his robotic companion named Clank have found themselves saving the universe from tons of threats across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, and they have learned to work as a great team.

* * *

**Jak**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17~24

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Jak & Daxter _(PS2, 2001)_

**Bio:** Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, Jak and Daxter may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together like their rivals. Jak's ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo's skill with weapons and vehicles to make short work of those who are a threat.

* * *

**Blinx**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 14~18

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Blinx the Time Sweeper_ (Xbox, 2002)_

**Bio:** Blinx is an anthropomorphic cat who works as a Time Sweeper at the Time Factory, a facility located outside of Time itself that is dedicated to the creation, distribution and maintenance of the flow of time throughout the universe. Whenever Time Glitches are found in any part of a dimension, Time Sweepers like Blinx are dispatched to a dimension to fix them. While partially iconic, his popularity was not the greatest, and he hopes Vert can give him a third try!

* * *

**Cooper**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 13~16

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Grabbed by the Ghoulies _(Xbox, 2003)_

**Bio:** A young teen who had rescued his girlfriend from a haunted mansion years ago, Cooper remains brave no matter what creepy situation he happens to land in. Despite being picked on constantly by Kazooie, he is greatly tempted to gain a favorable audience again along with Blinx from Vert, as Killer Instinct had a reboot that gave them hope. Because of this, both he and Blinx look up to Glacius.

* * *

**Glacius**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ?

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Killer Instinct _(Arcade/SNES, 1994)_, Killer Instinct 3 _(Xbox-One, 2013)_

**Bio:** An alien who was captured by Ultratech and promised freedom, after the events of the first game, he was freed after defeating Cinder. Many years later, he returns once again, crash-landing on _Leanbox_. But now intending to use his technology for helping humans. He gets his nickname from his icy liquid body and his ability to shape-shift, and tries his best to correct/please Vert despite how much they disagree.

* * *

**Ness**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12~16

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Earthbound/Mother 2 _(SNES, 1994)_

**Bio:** Ness was just an ordinary boy in Onett, who ended up going on an extraordinary adventure with his friends. While the fight with Giygas/Giegue and going through such bizarre/creepy places would be one that's hard to get over, he never let it get to him! He's not as silent as Link or Red despite being a seemingly silent protagonist, most of the time he only speaks when using PSI or when something concerns him.

* * *

**Pit**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 12~15 (in human years)

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Kid Icarus _(NES, 1986)_

**Bio:** The captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land. Although Pit appears to be a young boy, he is actually a fully-grown angel. He is very confident, boldly going up to fight enormous monsters many times his size. Pit adores both Lady Palutena and Blanc very much, but that may be because he had not seen _"White Heart"_ explode in front of his innocence…

* * *

**Marth**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16~24

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon & Blade of Light_ (Family Com, 1990)_, Mystery of Emblem _(SNES, 1994)_

**Bio:** The Emperor of the Kingdom of Altea who has the blood of the hero, Anri flowing in his veins. Marth shows nobility and justness in nearly any battle, whether it be with friends or foes alike in Smash. His brave-heart and personality makes him get along very well with Roy, Ike, Link, and Meta-Knight... His only down-side is often a one-track mind.

* * *

**Colonel Mael Radec**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 35~40 (before death)

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Killzone 2 _(PS3, 2009)_

**Bio:** The ruthless leader and brilliant tactician of the Helghast that killed himself in a battle. While Noire is trying to repair Helghan and what was also destroyed in the previous story, Radec hopes to find one who evens with him perfectly in terms of power outside of Lastation… Hopefully without Pupul or Sir Daniel bothering him too much.(though it has been said he likes being in denial?)

* * *

**Sir Daniel Fortesque**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ? (20~30 before death)

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** MediEvil _(PS1, 1998)_

**Bio:** Greatly clumsy, Sir Daniel Fortesque earned his spot as a hero only after death. Ever since Lord Zarok had finally been given the boot, he wanted the rest in peace… That was, until Noire sent him and others to Lowee for the starting **_"Console Wars"_**. Now he has to disregard the possible fear of Zarok returning again and focus on having a duel with his enemies head-on!(Though not exactly jaw or eye-on)

* * *

**Dart Feld**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 23~29

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Legend of Dragoon_ (PS1, 1999)_

**Bio:** A swordsman from the Village of Seles. Originally from Neet, Dart left when his village was destroyed and his family killed by the Black Monster. After being used for evil in the previous story, Dart wants to make up for it by helping his All-Star friends in a new mission, and his fire-powers and ability to transform into the Red-Eyed Dragoon are considered a great help.

* * *

**Ichigo**

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 10~13

**Cup:** A

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin: **C.A.T. Cyber-Attack-Team_ (Xbox, 2003)_

**Bio:** This bubbly pink-haired girl and her friend Ringo one day was offered to help defeat an evil science program known as Maria in a group known as C.A.T. where she is allowed to become a cat-girl with her friends.(This translation is vague) While her game is barely known and mediocre at best, it is one of the few Japan exclusives that had potential for a new adventure, which was enough for Vert…

* * *

**Sam Fisher**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 38~53

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Splinter Cell _(Xbox/multiple consoles, 2002)_

**Bio:** Samuel Fisher, a former Navy SEAL, is an operative in a secret field for the NSA super-secret sub-agency. As someone whose existence is completely deniable by the U.S. government, Fisher approaches his target objectives in a gruff, no-nonsense manner, but maintains a light-hearted relationship with his colleagues in both the NSA and Leanbox... Or his hostages.

* * *

**Baldur**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ?

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Too Human_ (Xbox 360, 2008)_

**Bio:** The Norse god of light and purity, who was called **_"too human"_**. All of the gods had become cybernetically enhanced humans, tasked with protecting mankind from_ Loki_. Knowing this about Baldur, Vert tells him that there are many cruel machines in Lowee known as "Robot Masters", and that if he deactivated them, she could _"fix"_ them… He believed Green Heart unfortunately.

* * *

**Sonic**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 15~20

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Sonic the Hedgehog_ (SEGA Genesis, 1991),_ Sonic Adventure 2 Battle_ (GC/multiple consoles, 2001)_

**Bio:** The blue-blur of a hedgehog with attitude has always had a rivalry with Mario, and he never expected to ever get along with him. But ever since Olympic games and Brawl's events, they had been on much better terms! He became even more thrilled to see Rock come in, and his friend Arle Nadja wish to become part of the group!

* * *

**Rock**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 13~17

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Mega Man _(NES, 1987)_

**Bio:** In the year 200X, Dr. Light upgraded Rock into a _"Super Fighting Robot"_ who offered to stop Wily and the Robot Masters. Before he went into Smash Bros., he had already been friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. Now he had reunited with Mario, Pit, Little Mac, and Link. Sonic in the process, also introduced Mega Man to Arle, another multiplatformer in blue armor who is a human.

* * *

**Solid Snake**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 47~64

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Metal Gear _(NES/multiple consoles, 1987)_

**Bio:** A member of FOXHOUND who is a combination of a spy, mercenary, and special operations soldier. Snake is often tasked with disarming and destroying the bipedal nuclear weapon-armed mecha Metal Gear. But ever since the events of Brawl, there had been a large conflict of _"who he should be with"_, as Noire originally had the rights to him, but Blanc claims that he was on the NES first. _The problem escalated with Raiden…_

* * *

**Arle Nadja**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16~21

**Cup:** D

**Side:** Lowee/Nintendo

**Origin:** Madou Monogatari _(MSX2, 1989)_, Puyo Puyo_(SNES/multiple consoles, 1991)_

**Bio:** The blue-armored heroine who is great friends with Sonic, Lip, Rock, and Kirby. She and Carbuncle have been best friends ever since she had fought _Satan_ and escaped **_Lyla's Ruins_**. However, there is more to this dead-pan snarker of a sorceress than it seems... When Arle wasn't playing puzzle games, she had experienced quite terrifying things, and seems to be actually _mentally scarred_ by some of her adventures.

* * *

**Donte**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16~23

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** DmC _(PS3/multiple consoles, 2013)_

**Bio:** Born from the union of an angel and a devil, Donte has super-human powers granted by his heritage to battle supernatural forces which threaten mankind. As cocky and smug as he is dangerous, Donte uses a plethora of weapons including his twin handguns, _"Ebony and Ivory"_, as well as his sword, _"Rebellion"_, to dispatch his foes... He prefers to be called **_"Dante"_**, but everyone else says it as **_"Donte"_**.(A forced habit by this author as well)

* * *

**Pupuru**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14~15

**Cup:** A

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Sorcery Saga Curse of the Great Curry God _(PSVita, 2013)_

**Bio:** This young sorceress has been around since the first PSAS fan-fiction by this author! And like the previous stories, one thing hasn't changed… _Her **obsession** with Mael, despite the large age-gap._ Much to Kuu, her partner's chagrin, Pupul continues to chase Radec to the ends of Gamindustri. Bent on making him _belong to her..._(Let's be honest, it's the only thing keeping her entertaining)

* * *

**Scorpion**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ? (30~37 before death)

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Mortal Kombat _(Arcade/multiple consoles, 1992)_, Deadly Alliance _(PS2/multiple consoles, 2002)_

**Bio:** A ninja spector looking for revenge for his own death, and for the deaths of his family and clan, Shirai Ryu, killed at the hands of their rival clan Lin Kuei and Noob Saibot(the original Sub-Zero). Despite coming from a game known for extreme violence, acts brutal, and even has a friendly-rivalry with Kratos… Scorpion has a more soft side. He views Pupuru and Kat like _younger sisters_, _adores_ Toro Inoue, and is protective of them.

* * *

**Crash**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** ? (11-15?)

**Side:** Lastation/Sony

**Origin:** Crash Bandicoot _(PS1, 1996)_

**Bio:** Crash was genetically engineered through the use of Cortex and Doctor Nitrus Brio's Evolvo-Ray, originally he and Spyro were both held back by **_Activision_**, but ever since the previous story, they had both broke out to be with the All-Stars and nearly everyone welcomes him!… Except for _Kratos_, who seems to detest the bandicoot and his arrival.

* * *

**Kasumi**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17~20

**Cup:** D

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Dead or Alive_ (Arcade/multiple consoles, 1996)_, Dead or Alive 3_ (Xbox, 2001)_

**Bio: **Originally second-in-line for the title of clan master within the Mugen Tenshi, Kasumi became a _"Runaway Ninja"_. She is an honorable and kind spirit, despite coming from a fighting game and being a highly skilled kunoichi with deadly abilities, she does not enjoy or wish to fight… This leads her to often arguing or being quite fond of Reimu.

* * *

**Sho**

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19~27

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Crimson Sea_ (Xbox, 2002)_

**Bio:** Originally working as a private detective with his good friend Yangqin, this young man was drafted rather forcefully by Live-D to become G-Squad's highly equipped leader. While courageous and kind-hearted, Sho can be a bit _too_ noble at times which can backfire on him. His girlfriend Shami is the one person he cares about most in the universe!

* * *

**Madotsuki**

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **8~13

**Cup: **A

**Side: **Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Yume Nikki _(Windows, 2004)_

**Bio: **A hikikomori_(shut-in girl)_ who constantly had lucid dreams and refused to go outside her room. One day during her nap, a step-ladder was left at her balcony… When she woke up Madotsuki had no other choice but to _end it all_ by _**committing suicide**_. Going off the step-ladder and taking a long drop from the building she lived in,_ her neck snapped_from the fall... But then Vert brought the silent girl back, who wonders if she's still dreaming.

* * *

**Frinnia**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** ?

**Cup:** ?

**Side:** Leanbox/Microsoft

**Origin:** Elder Scrolls V Skyrim _(Xbox 360/Windows/PS3, 2011)_

**Bio:** An Imperial who never knew her parents and grew up alone as well as handling things on her own, due to her other family paying no attention to her. She was sweet and soft spoken when she was a little girl. Frinnia still has her soft speaking voice and compassionate heart, but has become braver and wild with her werewolf blood. Currently, she and her companions are fighting threats from the **_Dark Souls_** realm, but Vert requests that she join her for a new quest…

* * *

**((I told myself I would take a break… But then I write character descriptions.**

**This way people know what to expect and don't have to look up _all_ the characters! .^.;; **

**But anyway! This is only the prologue and fighter descriptions! I will not be working on this until after my surgery like I said.**

**… I'm partially curious what the readers are going to think of Jack Walters and Madotsuki after reading this. Lol. **

**Review/Guest Comment: Put Lee Everett from The Walking Dead, Pyramid Head from Silent Hill, Splosion Man, Crackdown Agent from Crackdown, Little Mac from Punch Out and Wii-Fit Trainer. Also... WHERE THE #%&$ IS ABE?!**

**Answer: _Whoa!_ Calm Down! I can't even put half of those characters there. Because there's already too many with this story focusing on the Dark Souls/Skyrim "wars" which I would rather do as a sub-plot! **

**Not helped by the other Microsoft side characters that I want to put in… Such as Spinal from KI, because I felt bad for picking Glacius to fight over him, since he's also my favorite KI fighter... And a few others that aren't fighters.**

**Abe is a _side-character_ now along with Nathan Drake and Spyro… Same with Little Mac and Wii-Fit Trainer! Even though I love Little Mac, I couldn't find someone that would even with him. The only characters that were outright removed that were in the previous story are Neptune, Mr. Grimm, and Evil Cole.**

**TL;DR, I can't cater to everyone's needs! Part of the story which involved Skyrim was a friend's idea named GoldenLombaxGirl. And since I wanted this new story to have Dark Souls, I thought it was a great idea! The most I can do is reference those games in the future. Especially Walking Dead!))**


End file.
